Peter Pan : The Dark Side
by cut-out-of-the-sun
Summary: What happens when Peter's innonence is no more?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a story I wrote for English homework, thought i would post it to see what people think. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Peter Pan. . .If I did the story would be VERY different Big devilish grin**

**Peter Pan : The Dark Side**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful young maiden with hair black as the darkest night, eyes such a piercing blue that they could stop a man in his tracks and skin as pale and delicate as china. At night she would stare out the window into the pit of sparkling darkness hoping some poor fool would rescue her from the horror that was her life. Her life was so full of order, neatness. Everything had to be perfect, including her manner, a proper young lady her mother said. She couldn't live life like this, too unnatural. Her scheming ways would set her free. On her hundredth night of wishing, he appeared. A bright shimmering light that stood out from the little sparkles that studded the night sky. The light flew towards her, through the shadows of silence and alighted atop her windowsill. Out from sleek chestnut hair stared cold, glassy green eyes.

"Who are you?" the girl whispered, hypnotised by the stranger's mysterious eyes. Slowly she tiptoed over in her silky dressing gown and slippers. He reached out his pale hand. Wendy, the young maiden, peered around. Who was this creature of the night? She couldn't take her eyes away from him.

"I'm Peter Pan," the boy grinned, baring his glistening white teeth. "Come with me," he moved his hand closer to Wendy.

Caught in his unforgettable gaze, Wendy smiled back. She reached out her slender hand and slid her fingers into his. His fingers gently wrapped around hers and he effortlessly pulled her up onto the windowsill.

"I can take you to a wonderful place, where time stands still!" he said, his green eyes glinting with mischief.

"Where is this wondrous place?" Wendy whispered hurriedly.

"Neverland!" he said excitedly, "We'll have lots of fun together!"

He whispered to the wind and Tinkerbelle, his fairy-slave silently glided to him. He softly motioned towards Wendy; Tinkerbelle sighed, turned and flew over to Wendy's head, sprinkling glitter as she went.

Wendy gasped in awe as they took flight over London, what a wonderful sight it was at night. Lights of all colours and sizes flared into the night sky lighting it up with an immense beauty. She glanced up and saw Peter smiling at her. She felt her cheeks heat up and a crimson colour creep across them, quickly she looked down. From the corner of her eye she saw him smirk. Good, better for him to think her some naïve little girl than the genius she truly was. They continued to soar across the sky, the wind rushing through her dark hair whipping it in all directions, until the bright sparkling lights of London dwindled into nothing but faint glisten in the swelling darkness below them.

Peter felt her fingers tighten around his hand. He gently squeezed hers back.

"We're almost there. Don't worry you'll be fine, it truly is a magnificent place!"

I hope so for your sake, Wendy thought.

"This next bit is a tight squeeze but don't worry I'll be here the whole time, just don't let go!"

Again Wendy smiled to herself, little did he know but he had just saved her from a terrible life, and now she would make his hell! But poor innocent Peter would never escape her.

Suddenly the air around her became rigid, crushing her lungs in its tightening grasp. She gasped for air but found nothing but a great expanse of emptiness. Wendy's lips became frost covered and cracked; her hair wrapped itself around her throat as if joining the wind in a struggle to suffocate her. Then just as suddenly as it had come the moment of suffocation passed and they were rushing towards the ground. As they neared the ground Wendy noticed just how dark and icy it was. This wasn't right, it was unnaturally chilly and the woods surrounding them had deep dark eyes that shone with menace, staring in all directions, protectors of the night forest. Only then did she notice the moon. A giant ring that glared through the darkness of the night sky. Its face was pitted with deep craters that created flickering shadows across its surface, as if trying to block the deadly light emanating from it. The moon was a dark blood red that stained the ground with its unholy light. Wendy choked, gasping in a large mouthful of icy air, staring around to the dreadful place she had just been brought, there had been no need to act naïve, she had been. Peter reached a pale bony hand toward Tinkerbelle and grasped her middle, pinning down her wings.

"We will have our freedom!! You are nothing!" Tinkerbelle spat and her aim was true. Peter let the drool dribble down his chin.

"No need for you now," he growled.

Tinkerbelle squealed and tried to wriggle free but it was no use. He lifted her towards his mouth and savagely ripped off her head. Blood splattered against the stone cold ground.

Peter bared his teeth now stained with blood, "Welcome to Neverland!"

Wendy opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out, the ice that had encased her lips cracked and blood flowed freely. Peter just stood laughing.

"Your mine now, you do what I say, and don't you forget that." Again Peter bared his teeth, then turned sharply and took flight into the icy air.

Only now did Wendy notice that they had been sharpened to a deadly point, every last one of them. She shuddered imagining the pain Tinkerbelle had endured. She glanced to the floor. There in a mangled heap of blood and bones lay her delicate lifeless body, wings crumpled. Wendy leant down and picked her small body up into delicate hand, but no warmth was left in her hands, this dreadful place had taken it all away from her. Fresh salty tears flowed down her peachy cheeks for the little person with a big soul who she had hardly known. So much spirit in one so small. Wendy bent down and dug her nails into the ground. The stones bit at her flesh, scratching to the bone. Wendy bit back the tears, no, she would not cry for her own pain, nor for that of Tinkerbell. She would fight! And she would succeed. Gently she laid Tinkerbelle's headless body into the freshly dug grave, recovered it and bowed her head.

Gingerly she stood up and brushed the mud from her gown. Time to find the 'we' Tinkerbelle was talking about. There was something going on here and she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She turned and fled in the only direction with light, into the forest.

Peter glanced down from the tree he had perched himself in, his luminescent skin radiating its own deadly light, deadly enough to match that of the full moon that encircled this unforgiving land. He smiled. She was on the move, it had taken her long enough to figure out what Tinkerbelle had been talking about. After so long he would find the 'Resistance' led by that devious Captain Hook. No longer would that slippery fiend escape Peter's rule of Neverland. All would bow to him!

As she ran loud screeches filled her ears, ripping them from the inside out, blood seeped down her chin and dribbled into the hollow of her neck. The scream that had been building up inside of her suddenly ripped itself free. Freshly healed lips cracked and bled anew. The pain overwhelmed her and she crumpled to the ground.

"No." she moaned.

She would not give up. Not yet, not when there was a faint glimmer of hope. She forced herself to her feet and stumbled forward, gaining speed as she went.

Wind howled through the evil night as Wendy ran, strong torrents of wind tearing at her face. Tears streamed along her soft ashen cheeks, a look of pure fear embedded deep in her blue eyes. As she ran past the trees they seemed to reach to wrap her in their 'loving' embrace, the taught branches caught and ripped her delicate skin and frail clothing. Blood welled and spilled, staining her clothes, forever taking away that innocence she kept about her. Her dark shining hair was wild and whipping around her in all directions as the wind toyed with her. She ran until she could run no longer ignore the immense pain filling every inch of her body. She stiffened and collapsed and lay there as still as a child's china doll. She had lost but at least the creature of the night would not claim her heart this night.

A hand grasped her shoulder and roughly dragged her backward. A small whimper escaped her lips. She could feel his warm ragged breaths on the nape of her neck.

"Oh so pretty, but still so young. You think you could escape? You will never escape Neverland!" he hissed in her ear, "NEVER!"

**So there you have it, an evil Peter Pan story. I actually quite like it.  
Not sure whether I should add more chapters or leave it at that . . .**

**Please review, go on you know you want to . . .there is nothing stopping you . . .don't worry i won't kill you if you say you hate it **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have just sort of re-arranged this chapter. I have written more but I dont want to add it until it is a completed chapter. Hopefully it won't be too long until that happens. Really sorry it's taking so long.**

It had been months since Wendy had seen the light of day. She stared at the muddy cave walls of her prison, she had given up looking for a weakness within the small enclosure. A small sigh of despair escaped soft peach lips. How long had she been here? How much longer will she continue to stay here? A scream of frustration tore from her throat as her fist flew through the air and smashed into the wall with an almighty crack. Her frustrated exclamation soon turned into one of agony as she crumpled to the ground, gingerly cradling her bleeding hand. She stared in wonder at the scarlet beads welling up at the tears in her porcelain skin as they started to roll over her knuckles and splashed on the dry ground, creating a small well of colour. The vibrant colours and sharp pain quickly brought back vivid imagery of the past months. So much pain, so much pressure. How had she been meant to cope? But somehow she had, even though her body was breaking, her will and passion for freedom stayed strong. Maybe she could battle her way out of this one. She just had to keep going. She winced as images flooded her mind, absorbing all her senses in their unforgiving embrace. A sense of panic overwhelmed her as she remembered those days. She was running. From what she did not know.

She was running. Dark green, dense vegetation swamped her vision. There was no clear path to take but she could not stop running. If she were to stop they would get her, she would fail, and that pain, oh that horrible sense of isolation and incompetence were so overwhelming. She would collapse to the floor with a fatal scream ripping violently from her lungs, drawing blood to choke her systems. Blood would slowly trickle from the corner of her mouth down her rose cheeks to form a small well in the mud. She would lie there as motionless as possible, knowing that the slightest movement would bring waves of pain crashing down on her. She just had to wait for him to reach her and carry her back to her confinement.

She was running. From what she did not know. Perhaps it was a beast of some kind, but the only thing that she was sure of, was that if it screamed that horrendous scream one more time, she would collapse and she would succumb to darkness yet again.

She had been doing this exercise for days on end now. Peter would roughly drag her from her prison and viciously throw her into the forest. There it would begin. All that tormenting, a never-ending sense of loss and pain that fulfilled her entire body every time. She could not understand his reasons behind these little outings, was he intentionally trying to hurt her? Or was it something more? She allowed a another sigh to pass her lips. If only he would talk to her, if she knew what he wanted she would be more compelled to help. But for now there was nothing she could do but enter his world and play along. As she slipped more and more into that coma like state where all she could see was the events of the past few months, the less she began to question her situation, falling into a state of incoherency.


End file.
